A My Little Dashie Christmas Story
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Told in filly Rainbow Dash's POV; It's Christmas time and Dashie wants to give her father a gift. What would be the perfect gift for her daddy?
1. Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash!

**Me: Hey everybody, and if it isn't obvious by this point, IT'S THE HOLIDAY SEASON! Happy Hanukah and Kwanzaa, and Marry Christmas to people of the world!**

**Mickey: So, what's the plan?**

**Me: If the title didn't tip you off, it's a Christmas story in the world of My Little Dashie.**

**Bakura and Marik: *crying their eyes out* OH COME ON!**

**Kaos:*whipping his tears* that story made me, Kaos, cry!**

**Spyro: *chuckling* who knew that the dark Portal Master would actually have some emotion.**

**Kaos: Oh you shut up! Almost everyone who has read/watch it was either crying or was close to it. **

**Sonic: Why My Little Dashie?**

**Me: After seeing newguy09100 doing a dramatic reading of a My Little Dashie story taking place during Christmas time, I decided to make my own MLD Christmas story. So, Rainbow Dash, please do the disclaimer.**

**Rainbow Dash: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is own Hasbro, DHX, and Studio B. My Little Dashie is created by ROBCakeran53. We have no creation of these expect this Fanfiction. Please support the official release!**

"…and this is a dollar coin," my daddy told me. He opened his hand to show a shiny item, a metal round thing, in a gold color. It had a picture of some lady. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rainbow Dash, a small filly Pegasus with an amazing cyan blue coat, a rainbow mane/tail, and the 3 primary colors on a lightning bolt as my cutie mark. I live with my daddy named Nichols Mew, who sometimes calls me Dashie. We are kind of unlucky; living in a city that's not doing so good is not fun. I'm a bit young to understand, but from what I can gather, a lot people have lost homes and jobs. Trash is littered everywhere, and not that much hope is there. That's what daddy told me when I once asked him where we lived. He seemed a tad sad when he said it was a dying city. Opps… I got a bit off topic there! My daddy is showing me something called money.

"Why is it called a dollar coin?" I asked.

He gave a slight chuckle, "It's called a dollar coin because it cost one dollar."

"So it's like a coin that is pretty much that green paper you showed me?"

"Yes, say why don't I give you some. If you want something, just give me the money you have, and I'll buy you want you want. Say, want to watch Spongebob?"

I beam with delight, "Oh yes please!"

"Do you want some hot chocolate…with whip cream?"

I rubbed my belly, my mouth watered. He knows me all too well. I shake my head yes. He walks into the kitchen to create the piping hot sweet drink. I walked to the couch. I hop on couch. Using my mouth, I turned on the TV and flipped to channel 27, Nickelodeon. I looked at the TV guide to see what was on. I noticed it'll another 5 minutes until Spongebob would be on. I saw what was already on, Invader Zim. I checked the TV guide again. I noticed it'll be two episodes of Spongebob. Shortly after would be Fairy Oddparents and then an Animaniacs movie called Wakko's Wish. I was too busy looking at the guide to notice the episode had ending and Spongebob was starting. A sound of bells danced in the area. I look at the screen. It was the Spongebob intro. But something green with pinecones and a red bow was around the pirate picture. Something seemed off about the intro. Daddy walked in, holding a Mickey Mouse mug and a Hershey Park (what is Hersey Park?) mug. Both filled with hot cocoa and whipped cream. Daddy's face light up with delight.

"I love this episode of Spongebob!"

I raise an eyebrow. What is this episode? I glanced at the TV. It showed Patchy the Pirate, a live action human dressed as a pirate. He usually shows up in a Spongebob special. Is this a Spongebob special? Daddy quickly sat down on the couch with me. He grabs a big blue blanket with snowflakes images on it. He curls himself and me in the soft cyan sheet. He hands me the hot chocolate with whipped cream. I take a sip. Ah…that was so good. I watched the TV, Patchy was place colorful paper and some bows on some boxes. Why? Ten he started to talk.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Patchy the Pirate, president of the Spongebob Squarepants fan club!" As I watch, he accidently hits himself in the eye. He then puts his eye patch on his other eye. As the minute or two passes, he making cookie dough (yum!), Spongebob made an extremely large chimney. They keep bring up this one word: Christmas.

"Daddy, what is Christmas?"

Daddy looked me with a happy grin, "Just watch the TV and you'll see."

We spend the next 20 minutes watching this Spongebob special. Apparently Christmas is said to be the best time of the year. Gifts, joy, snow, and lot more.

"Daddy, is there anything else I should know about Christmas?"

**Me: Chapter one is done.**

**Celestia: You are not goanna get this done by Christmas.**

**Sonic: She's trying**

**Spyro: More coming soon!**

**Animaniacs: Good Night Everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas time is soon

**Me: So, this is the chapter where Dashie's dad explains about a bunch of other things about Christmas.**

**Twilight: Are you seriously goanna let him explain about the whole religion thing Christmas is wrapped in.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kaos: You do realize that some people who celebrate Christmas do not celebrate the religion.**

**Sonic: Well too bad, so deal with it.**

**Discord: Are you goanna show a bunch of winter and Christmas movies?**

**Me: Yes. Some being of Anastasia, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and more!**

**Homer Simpson: Can we start now?**

**Me: Sure. Mokuba, do the disclaimer.**

**Mokuba: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing.**

Daddy gave a look that says, I'm-thinking-right-now-Dashie-give-me-a-second. After about five minutes, daddy told me everything he can know.

He told me everything he knows. He told about the Christmas season. The gift exchange, the birth of a savior, decorating the tree, the movies, the stories, and everything else. It took him a full hour to explain everything.

"Daddy," I cooed, "Are we going to celebrate it?"

Daddy shook his head yes. "Christmas is in 9 days Dashie, we better get started. After lunch, I'll get my artificial tree from the attic. Then I'll go to the store to get some supplies."

I squeaked with joy. I ran to the kitchen to get my lunch. I open the ebony fridge to see lots of food available. What to get? I see a box of some Pizza Rolls. I open my wings and flapped upon to the top shelf of the fridge. I grabbed the box with my mouth. I flew to the microwave and opened its door. I found a nearby clean plate in the sink. I grabbed it and placed it on the counter. I open the box and pour out about 8 rolls onto the plate. I place the plate into microwave. I closed the door. I turned the knob to high and for about 3 and half minutes.

"Daddy, are you going to eat?"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I've got to the mall and get some supplies. I'll eat at the food court," Daddy tells me.

I gave a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon with the supplies. You can watch a bunch of Christmas movies and specials. They'll be on TV. Christmas is drawing near. Oh! I almost forgot to get the tree from the attic!"

Daddy ran upstairs. After about five minutes, Daddy came downstairs carrying a big box.

"Dashie, the tree is inside here. The pieces are inside. I'd figure while I'm gone, I think could try to build the tree. There are instructions inside showing you how to make it."

I noticed there was something else in Daddy's hand, a small black tape. _'It's a video tape, why does he have one?' _I thought.

"Daddy, what is that?"

"Oh! This old thing," Daddy said, showing me what it was. "Its old tape I have. It's one of my old high school plays. I was Bob Cratchit in the play, Christmas Carol. I think you will like it."

He darts towards the TV (we left it on) and popped it into the VHS.

"I'm off Dashie, have fun!"

**Me: A bit of a short chapter, but I want to make sure a lot this is out before Christmas.**

**Derpy: Rushed development much?**

**Oswald: Yes it's like Sonic 06 all over again.**

**Me; As long as this is good, we're fine.**

**Tails: As long there is no Spanish Inquisition that was unexpected…**

**Spanish Inquisition: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!**

**Bakura: Oh bloody!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deck the Halls

**Me: Welcome back to A My Little Dashie Christmas Story!**

**Téa: So what goes on in this chapter?**

**Spanish Inquisition (Red Man 1): Nothing, because this chapter is cancelled!**

**Everyone (myself included): WHAT!?**

**Spyro: Care to explain you Monty Python jerks?**

**Spanish Inquisition (Red Man 3): We have been working with the Godfather.**

**Spanish Inquisition (Red Man 2): And he wants revenge on you guys.**

**Luigi: What for?**

**Me: I'm guessing it's for all the times we kicked him out.**

**Yami: Last I checked I scared him out of the house with a Kuriboh.**

**Spanish Inquisition (Red Man 3): We are also going to sue you for all these cameos without copyright permission.**

**Me: LEAVE!**

**Spanish Inquisition: NO!**

**Me: AVGN, SHADOW, the GRINCH, DEADPOOL!**

**(The Angry Video Game Nerd grabs a NES gun. Shadow grabs an AK-47. The Grinch grabs a crowbar. Deadpool grabs some nun-chucks)**

**Spanish Inquisition: OH CRAP!**

**Spanish Inquisition (Red Man 2): Um…it's best to leave right now.**

**(They run out the front door)**

**Glumshanks (locking the door): Let's get on with it.**

**Grinch: This MLP fan girl has no ownership of MLP or anything of us, and don't complain about the rhymes I'm doing we don't need a fuss.**

**Kaos: Did she give you permission to do the disclaimer? **

I've spent the past few hours watching movies and TV specials, while also putting the tree together. It took some movies and specials to get through the tree, but I managed. I watched so many. Spongebob, Anastasia, Rudolph, It's a Wonderful Life, Charlie Brown, and more.

"Rainbow Dash I'm home!" daddy calls to me. He has a cheerful sing-song tone in his voice.

I almost did not hear him; I was glued to the screen watching a Christmas special, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. It just started, I can't look away now. The whos was singing some random nonsense when cutting down a tree. Daddy just smiled.

After a minute or two, we cut the Grinch who hated the whos. He decided to steal Christmas, how is that possible? But goes on with doing so he probably unstoppable. Wait, when did I started to do rhyming, is it because I didn't want to throw off my timing.

After some time, daddy and I started to decorate the tree. He handle the colorful lights, he told me they were too fragile. After that, I grabbed the tinsel and flew around the tree a bunch of times. I wanted make sure I got all of it on, without covering the rainbow lights. After that, we put on these things called ornaments. They were pretty colorful ball shaped items. As we hanged them on the branches, we put on other ornaments for my daddy's childhood. Most of them were Disney. I see the peppermint sticks, and start to eat them.

"Dashie, we are supposed to eat them, but we are going to hang them on the tree instead."

"Okay daddy."

*one hour later*

"…and there. The train is done," Daddy says. We finally completed the tree. The ornaments and candy cane hung with pride. The lights and tinsel glittered with luminosity life. The angle holding a star on top of the tree was brilliant. The train we put around the tree turn with joy. I just really loved it! My dad gave a sigh.

"What's the matter father?" I ask.

"I was just looking at the tree and the Disney stuff remind of something I saw at the mall. I was shopping and I saw something at shop called Classic Chain. In the window, I saw two DVD collections. One was Disney collection from the Disney Renaissance."

I raise one eyebrow and lower the other. I was confused.

"Oh! The Disney Renaissance was a time when every animated Disney movie from 1989 to 1999 was a box office success. The biggest and the best films Disney had ever made," Daddy explains. "The other DVD collection was one of my favorite shows. It was collection of all the seasons and movies of Monty Python. They were both very pricey, so I couldn't get them. It's alright though."

I felt a tad upset inside. Daddy wants those, and they are so darn hard to get.

"Daddy, is that what you want for Christmas?" I asked.

"Oh Dashie, you don't need to give me anything. You can if you want to. Those DVDs are nice, but I don't have to have them," daddy says as gives me a nice warm hug.

"I'm going to make some Dinner; you can do what you until it's ready."

"I'm going to rest my eyes daddy."

"Okay Dashie, I'll wake you up when I'm done."

I nodded. My eyelids close as I drifted into some slumber. I started to dream of plan, a plan to get daddy those DVDs.

**Me: There you go. **

**Trigger Happy: This would have appeared soon er if the SI didn't barge in. **

**Cynder: More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza planning

**Me: Hola everybody!**

**Trigger Happy: Hola is not a real word, at least in English. **

**Yugi: Tell that to PL Travers.**

**Jaden: Why are we staling?**

**Chuck Norris: For every reason possible!**

**Nostalgia Critic: Okay, let's not waste any more time**

**Grumpy: I disagree. Maybe we could…**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**Nicholas Cage: I agree with Grumpy, yah.**

**Me: I have been stalling for a while now; time to get back to business.**

**Shadow: Humph! You have been stalling on My Little Mokuba and Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure.**

**Me: Ugh, I am taking my time with those. Those are my main projects along with Unlikely Friends. Besides, I have big plans for the upcoming chapters of MLM and BG. **

**Rainbow Dash: Enough chat, let's get down and dirty!**

**Me: Okay, Nicholas Cage, please do the disclaimer.**

**Nicholas Cage: This math idiot owns nothing.**

**Me: HEY!**

I woke up to the smell of sauce, crust and chess. I recall that amazing scent anywhere.

"Dashie, dinner's ready!" Daddy called. I hopped off the couch and dashed (get it) to the kitchen. I see the table set. Two circle and white plates, two tall glasses, both filled with coke, two napkins, and a big box of pizza already sliced up.

"Oh Daddy, you're the best!" I chirped. Pizza is just the best dinner ever! I hopped onto the wooden chair which colors shine of crimson, and a cushion in shade of wine. As I gotten comfy with my position, I look to left, and see a sunset. I see a line in distance, no doubt the sun. The sky was no longer light sapphire blue. It was salmon colors with a bit of fuchsia colors streaking crosses the sky. It was setting quickly. I do see the moon, and maybe even a star or two. I quickly turn my attention back to my plate. I see snow falling from the clouds, like sparks shimmering down like fireworks

"I was going to make my mother's famous home-made pizza. But I was running out of time to make it. So, I decided to you know, order it," Daddy tells me.

"That's okay Daddy. Let's chow down, to Christmas (which is in a few days)!" I cheer. I wrapped my hoof around my glass. We clashed our glasses together and drank our cokes. I took a bite of my pizza. Tasty! I swear it must be from Pat's Pizza. I thought of how to get those DVD sets. After some time, I decide on what to do. It's far too risky, but it's risk that must be done. I want my first Christmas ever not only my best, but my Daddy's best.

**Me: I know this is short, but I've been extremely busy with Unlikely Friends, My Little Mokuba, and Battle Galaxy, besides school has been in the pain. I always want to get to juicy things of this story, and needed to update this.**

**AVGN: How long will this be?**

**Sonic: Probably a few more chapters**

**Luna: This will be done before the end of February**

**Me: Yes. See you all soon!**


End file.
